Blind
by Butler22
Summary: Blinded by an accident, Kai learns to live again. Short, probably a oneshot. Slash, not very in depth. Deal with it.


BLIND.

So, hey. I haven't been online in a loong time, but I've got a fair few stories written out now, and I'm getting around to publishing them.

Pairings are Kai and Yuriy (Tala) obviously. This means slash, shounen ai, boy love, whatever you want to call it. Basically it's two guys in love with each other and subsequently having sex, although there's none in this story. The most in here is like, kissing, so it's fairly tame.

Enjoy.

* * *

Waking up to an empty, cold bed, Kai sat up, opening his eyes, fighting down the panic that rose every time he woke up and opened his eyes expecting to see. 

"Yuriy?" Kai called out fearfully, scared that Yuriy had abandoned him.

Since the accident in which Kai lost his sight, and rendered him basically helpless for over a month, he had become attached to Yuriy, who had found him after the accident and nursed him back to health. Kai, because he was now blind, became somewhat dependant on Yuriy, who helped him in every way possible. Their closeness since the accident had quickly stimulated their growing feelings for each other and soon one wasn't seen without the other far behind. Their closest friends greatly approved of their relationship, as they could tell that the two cared deeply for each other, and it was about time they realised the feelings were mutual.

Hearing the door open, Kai tensed, unsure who it was, but he relaxed as he heard Yuriy's light but steady footsteps making their way towards the bed.

Realising he was sitting in the middle of the bed, Kai started to move over to make room for the redhead.

"Stay there, Kai-ushka," Yuriy's melodious voice stopped Kai's movements as the redhead sat down on the edge of the bed, silently placing their breakfast tray on the bedside table.

Kai, unsure of what Yuriy was doing, hesitantly held out his hand to where he thought his red-haired lover was.

Yuriy's slender, pale hand caught Kai's and entwined their fingers together, gently pulling the younger blunette towards him, catching him in a hug when he was close enough, and planting a firm but gentle kiss on the blind boys lips.

Lying passively in his lovers lap, letting him take control as the dominant one, Kai smiled against Yuriy's lips, loving the older teen even more with every sweet moment they spent together.

Kai was in heaven, wishing that they could stay this way forever, as he felt Yuriy's tongue ravage his mouth.

Yuriy pulled away with an amused smirk on his face as they both clearly heard Kai's stomach rumbling, and the said teen turned away, blushing in embarrassment.

Chuckling softly, Yuriy turned Kai's flaming face towards him, noticing that Kai's eyes were screwed tightly shut, as if in pain, and silently reminded himself to question the younger teen about it later.

Grabbing a strawberry off the pile on the tray, Yuriy softly brushed it against Kai's closed lips, eliciting a gasp as he opened his eyes, trying to see what it was.

But as soon as he gasped, his mouth opened, allowing Yuriy to slide the strawberry into his lovers open mouth.

Gently applying pressure on the bottom of Kai's chin, Yuriy successfully got Kai to close his mouth on the strawberry, only then realising what it was.

Kai let out a groan of appreciation and annoyance at Yuriy, who chuckled, and leant forward to rest his head against Kai's shoulder.

Reaching a hand up, Kai gently ran his fingers over Yuriy's face, 'seeing' him. Smiling softly at the feel of the velvety skin beneath his fingers, Kai found Yuriy's lips and bent his head, being gentle at first, and then deepening the kiss as Yuriy responded.

Blindly grabbing another strawberry from the bowl, Yuriy pulled away just long enough to pop the strawberry into his own mouth, before leaning back down and claiming Kai's lips once more.

Kai started as Yuriy started easing the strawberry into the youngers mouth, but didn't pull back, accepting it and sharing as Yuriy stuck his tongue back in to steal a bit.

Kai swallowed the rest of the strawberry before Yuriy could steal any more and the redhead pulled away with a smirk. Grabbing the bowl of strawberries, Yuriy placed it in Kai's hands, laughing as he watched the younger teens face light up in delight as he started eating the fruit.

Yuriy took his coffee and sipped it, enjoying the sugared down bitter coffee.

"I can smell coffee, Yu-Yu," Kai said, sniffing at the air in Yuriy's direction.

Smirking, Yuriy placed the coffee mug at Kai's lips, tilting it forward a little so the blind teen could take a small mouthful of the hot liquid.

Swallowing the coffee, Kai licked the remaining drops off his lips, unknowingly igniting a fire deep within Yuriy.

Raising his head at the sound of Yuriy shifting uncomfortably, Kai smirked; guessing what was troubling Yuriy, and the devious blunette licked his lips again, slowly running his tongue over his red lips, before plucking a strawberry from the bowl in his lap and sucking on it.

Hearing Yuriy's sharp intake of breath, Kai grinned, before taking the strawberry in his mouth and chewing it, not feeling some of the juice running over his lip and down his chin.

Yuriy was mesmerised by the pink strawberry juice running down Kai's chin, and he leaned forward, staring transfixed at it.

Not noticing, Kai froze as Yuriy's tongue licked up his chin, stopping at his lips, then disappearing, but only for a moment as Yuriy's lips crashed onto his in a bruising but exhilarating kiss.

Moaning in the back of his throat, Kai fought Yuriy for dominance – their tongues dancing in a never-ending fight, until air became a problem.

Pulling back as both tried to regain their breath, Yuriy rested his forehead against Kai's, staring into the blunette's sightless crimson eyes with his own ice-blue ones.

A sudden pounding on their bedroom door had both teens startled, and Kai whimpered at the sudden noise, shivering uncontrollably, and Yuriy wasted no time wrapping his boyfriend up in his warm embrace, holding him tightly to his bare chest, comforting the younger teen.

Calling out for whoever it was to come in, Yuriy tucked Kai's head under his chin and glared at Bryan as he stuck his head around the partially open door.

"Hey, morning Blue. Me and Spence are gonna take Shrimp to the amusement park for the day. You guys are welcome to come with us, unless you're too busy," he added, grinning at Yuriy, as 'Blue' tried to bury his flaming face in the redhead's neck.

Feeling the barely imperceptible nod against his neck and collarbone, Yuriy grinned down at Kai, before smirking ferally at Bryan.

"Sure, we'll come to the amusement park with you guys, just give us half an hour to get ready, kay?" And with that, Yuriy motioned to Bryan to leave, and Bryan complied, closing the door softly behind him.

"C'mon, Kai-ushka, let's have a shower. We wouldn't want to keep Shrimp waiting now, would we?" Yuriy's playful voice brought his blue-haired lover out of his neck, and Kai slowly pulled away from Yuriy, smirking slightly.

"It _would_ be too bad if we were a little late, wouldn't it?" Kai's soft voice caused Yuriy to chuckle, before Kai slid over to the edge of the bed and off it, heading to where he thought he knew was the bathroom.

Catching Kai and pulling him back against his body before he hit the wall, Yuriy chuckled and waited for Kai's body – which had tensed reflexively on contact – quickly relaxed in Yuriy's embrace.

Directing him to the right a little, the redhead guided the younger blunette into the bathroom, and then sat him on the lidded toilet while he turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature.

Pulling the younger teen up to stand, Yuriy slipped his fingers under the elastic of Kai's silk boxers, pausing for a moment as Kai's breath hitched, but after no protest from the blunette, he started pulling them down, exposing Kai to the redhead. Quickly shedding his own boxers, Yuriy grabbed Kai's hand and led him to the shower and into the stall.

Standing under the steaming water, Kai shivered, the water running down his face bringing back unpleasant memories from that fateful night.

"Shhh, it's alright, Kai-ushka, I'm here. It's okay," Yuriy whispered soothing reassurances into his beloved's hair as he embraced Kai under the steady stream of hot water.

Slowly Kai's trembling subsided, leaving Kai still ensconced in Yuriy's arms, their naked bodies pressed tightly together.

After a while, Yuriy pulled back a little, so he was able to see Kai's face, which still looked upset, his brows creased in a frown.

"Hey," Yuriy whispered as he tilted Kai's face up to his, "It's ok Kai. I'm here, you're not alone."

"I know, Yuriy, I just can't stop the memories," Kai whispered in reply, before sighing and tilting his face up to catch the steaming water on his face. Quickly washing them both with soap, Yuriy massaged shampoo into his own hair quickly, then did the same to Kai, but much more slowly, and then telling him to rinse it out.

Closing his eyes in contentment under the hot water, the blunette allowed the older teen to embrace him tightly from behind, holding him tightly and protectively to his pale body.

A pounding on the bathroom door broke their 'moment', and Shrimp's voice yelling at them to hurry up caused both teens to chuckle, although Kai's was half-hearted.

Kai's hands fumbled near the shower taps, and Yuriy's enclosed over them, silently guiding them to the taps, where they pulled back to allow Kai to turn them off, while Yuriy grabbed their towels and wrapped one around each of them.

Guiding Kai back into their bedroom, Yuriy got him to sit on the bed while he got their clothes out.

Throwing some clothes onto the bed, Yuriy told Kai they were his and that he'd help in a minute, if the blunette needed it.

Kai fumbled through the clothes, feeling for his silk boxers, which he soon found and pulled on. Next came his baggy cargo pants, which were fairly easy as it was obvious the zipper goes at the front.

Yuriy came over to help him put his shirt on the right way, as he had been about to put it on backwards without realising it.

Chuckling at the pouting blunette, who was peeved because – once again – he couldn't get dressed without Yuriy's help; Yuriy pulled Kai in for a quick kiss, before pulling him towards the door and the three waiting teens.

* * *

Okay. This will probably be continued, but I haven't planned anything, so any ideas are welcome. Flames are also welcome, they will be used to toast my marshmallows.

Also, I've been told I use too many epithets, and I completely agree after looking back over this, but I'm not going to change it now. So, deal with it.

Butler.


End file.
